The Force Awakens: Legacy of the Force
by cecilia.clare
Summary: Tobias Solo, or if you're his friend Toby just barely escaped from the first order, but the thing is is that his ship is thirty years old so it breaks down and crashes on Jakku. Rey manages to find him in his downed X-Wing while scavenging and saves his life. So what happens next? and how is Toby going to get away from his brother?
1. Chapter 1

**So this story is per request of sketchywolf. This prompt is also from sketchywolf. **

He skidded around the corner of the shiny black walls. Where was it! He needed to learn to not leave it around because he could sure use it right about now. He raced to pass Stormtroopers, he could hear the sound of humming behind him, the scraping against the ground. He ran faster, heart pounding, legs screaming in protest. He was getting close to it, he could feel it.

"Come on, come on!" he turned one more sharp corner finding his room. He trashed the room,

"Where is it!" he finally found what he was looking for. His lightsaber, he ignited the purple blade letting it illuminate the darkness of his room. He cut a circle in the floor and jumped through to the floor below. He looked around among the crowds of stormtroopers, he needed to get to his ship. Yes, his ship stuck out like a sore. It was an old beat up X-wing, from the days of the battle of Endor. He clipped his lightsaber to his belt trying to find his way to the landing bay, but he could still hear the telltale humming of a lightsaber that wasn't his. He ran faster his mind clouded from remembering his way to the landing bay. He panicked as he could hear the humming growing closer. He turned around a corner running into a dead end,

"Great!' he muttered igniting his lightsaber and started to try and cut a hole into the next room. It just wasn't cutting fast enough, he pressed the saber's hilt harder trying to get it to cut faster. He could hear footsteps now, and the loud mechanical breathing, the humming of the lightsaber, he could feel the unchecked rage and power pulsing inside the force making his head spin. He gave up on trying to cut through to the other side and decided it was best to just face him and try and make a break for the landing bay. He turned around centering himself, breathe. He went into a battle stance and waited as he could hear the pounding of his heart quicken as the humming neared. He saw the dark figure turn the corner, mask, and hood shrouding his face. He looked at the red lightsaber spouting orange and yellow sparks, he could feel the rage and aggression screaming in his ear. The figure moved closer, lightsaber already poised to strike him in his heart. He backed up pressing his back against the slick black wall.

"Come on Ben, don't do this."

"You must die, you are a threat."

"To what? Your first order, I have done nothing to hurt you."

"Supreme leader says you must die, so die you must."

"Ben, I know there is good in you. Please, don't do this." His brother's footsteps neared to him the saber's blade not moving from his heart. Now his brother was so close to him he could feel the hot breath coming out of the mask. He knew that Ben wouldn't kill him, he was hesitating. The opportunity he needed. He looked down at his brother's feet, this was for Uncle Luke. He swept his leg underneath Ben's feet knocking his older brother to his feet.

"I'm not going to fight you!" he yelled running back down the hall,

"Alright, time to come through Uncle Luke," he mumbled trying to reach out for his ship. He turned sharp corners and pushed past stormtroopers looking for the landing bay. He finally skidded around a corner and ran through the hallway into a large room filled with ships. There it was, his ship. It stuck against the shiny tie fighters, he ran faster. Ben was going to be just around the corner.

"Bomber! Start the ship!" he yelled to the astromech in the ship. The old droid beeped in response and the X-wing engines roared to life. The hatch to the cockpit opened and he jumped in. He took off and flew out through the closing blast doors. He flew out into space, away from the Starkiller base. He pressed a few buttons trying to jump to lightspeed, he heard it start but then putter out. Oh no, this wasn't good,

"Bomber, I need you to try and fix the hyperdrive." he heard a series of tired beeps. He tried again and again, he needed to get away from the Star Killer base, now. He heard the ship give a sad sigh, that couldn't be good.

"Bomber, what happened?" a few worried beeps came in,

"What do you mean the whole thing died?" he tried to start the ship again and it roared to life until he heard a clunk and a blast. He could see smoke filling the cockpit as the ship started to plummet to the planet below. He coughed and choked trying to get a clean breath but he couldn't. All that filled his lungs was smoke, the ship spun and jolted, spinning circles into the sandy planet below. Its pilot was unconscious.

* * *

She lowered herself using a broken wire. She set herself on top of a catwalk. She rummaged through a few bits of metal, throwing anything that wasn't of value over her shoulder. She found a power converter, she looked it over for any major damage before sticking in her bag. She walked further along the catwalk and picked up more parts and stuffing them into the bag. She finally walks back over to the cable and climbs back out of the crashed Star Destroyer engine. She slid down the edge of the engine and walked across the sandy dunes dragging her parts behind her. She uses a flat piece of metallic debris to slide down the large sand dune to her red speeder. She grunts lifting the heavy bag and attached the satchel to the speeder. She jumped onto the speeder and tries to start the engine and it groans and sputters. She gives the machine a sharp kick causing the engine to grumble to life. She takes off into the endless sand dunes towards the Niima outpost. She parked her speeder and hauled her stuff over to a table, and dumped out the parts. She worked on scrubbing the years worth of dirt and grime off of them with a firm bristled brush. She finally finished and brought them over to the counter. Behind the counter stands a creature, a blobfish named Unkar. He looks the parts over inspecting each with care,

"What you have brought me is worth, one-quarter portion," he said handing her a small packet. She nods her thanks before heading back to her speeder. She wants to go and argue with him but that will get what she has taken away. She rides along leaving a trail of dust behind her as she glides across the desert sand. She sees her RT walker on the ground and parks her speeder. She goes inside and makes a small mark on the wall, she puts the contents of the packet into a small bowl adding some water growing a loaf of bread. She grabbed the bread and a bowl with the dried meat and veggies inside and went outside. She sat down and wolfed down the food, this was barely enough. She grabbed an old resistance helmet on top of her head as she finishes chewing the tough bread. She looked across the desert, nothing out there, nothing but sand. She hears a series of beeps, a droid. She jumps to her feet and tosses the helmet aside. She grabs her quarterstaff and runs off towards the distress beeps kicking up sand as she ran. She could see Teebo sitting on his brutish desert tyrant, she could see a small orange, and white droid caught in a fishing net.

"Tal' ama parqual!" she yelled running over to the droid.

"Parqual zatana!" Teedo yelled at her with some unholy language. She stormed over threatening Teedo with her staff, as she cut the droid out of the net. Teedo continues yelling as she finishes freeing the small droid.

"Numa," she says firmly. He yells some more stuff before riding off in a huff. The droid wouldn't stop screaming at Teedo as he rode off,

"Shh." the droid quieted as she knelt down in front of him. The droid beeped at her,

"Oh, that's just Teedo. He just wanted you for parts. He has no respect for anyone. Your antenna is bent." she took off the antenna and bent it back into shape and replaced it back on his head.

"So where do you come from?" he beeped at her,

"Classified. Really? Me too. Niima Outpost is that way, stay off Kelvin Ridge. Keep away from the sinking fields in the north, you'll drown in the sand." she stood up and picked up her staff. The droid started to follow her as she walked towards her home,

"Don't follow me, the town is that way." he beeped at her again, in a much nicer tone.

"Fine, you go in the morning." he beeps thanks. She looked off into the horizon, she could see something. Smoke? A fresh wreck? That could have good parts, no reason she couldn't go check it out now. She would want to be the first one there.

"If you're going to stay, then you better keep up." the BB unit beeped in agreement as she ran off towards the smoke. She finally skidded to a halt as she made it to the wreck, this was definitely recent. Of what was left of it, it looked like an X-wing. She crawled up one of the wings that was sinking in the sand. She looked around for any parts that would be helpful, she walked across the top of the ship down to the glass shielding of the cockpit. She peered inside and yelped at the sight of a boy, there was someone in here. He looked older than her, with sandy blond hair falling out of a ponytail. He wore strange clothes, they were unlike anything she had ever seen. She wondered if he was still alive,

"BB-8, I need your help!" she yelled eyes still fixed on this strange man. BB-8 rolled around to her.

"Can you help me get him out." BB-8 rolled around pulling out panel after panel until it had made a small open. The droid rolled into the opening and she could see him attaching something to the man and dragging him out into the sand. It detached the cable from the man and beeped at her. She jumped down from the ship, she knelt down next to the man and pressed her ear to his chest. She could still hear a heartbeat, he was still alive. How was she supposed to get him back to where she could help me.

"BB-8, can you go scout up ahead to make sure no one is coming." the droid nodding its metallic head before rolling out up ahead. She picked up the man's feet and dragged him through the sand. He was heavy and tall. She dragged him through the sand dirtying his clothes, hopefully, he wouldn't get mad. Even if he did, she would just tell him that she had saved his life because it wasn't like she had extra clothes lying around. A few sand dunes later she had managed to drag him inside and at least get him to somewhere she could help him. She dug through a few bags of stuff throwing stuff everywhere. She finally found a medical kit and started to clean all the blood off the man. She tried to wrap up everything that looked broken or cut. As she was working his eyes fluttered open, they were bright blue. They were as blue as the sky on a clear day.

"Who are you?" he asked flinching away from her touch,

"Rey, now just hold still." he stopped moving and let her finish patching him up. He watched her get up and clean up all the stuff she had thrown everywhere.

"Also, sorry. I don't have any food, I can get some more tomorrow." he nodded and closed his eyes tiredly,

"Do you have a name?'

"Tobias, but you can call me Toby," he muttered. This man was strange, he didn't seem like a terrible person but she may or may not have confiscated his strange looking weapon. She wasn't sure what it did or how it worked, but that was going to be her property for the time being. She would let him rest now, he looked like he could use it. She would pester him with questions after work tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes opened the next morning to the sound of things moving and the beeping of a droid. He was now sitting up at tied to a post, he looked up to see the girl, Rey. She was talking to the BB unit,

"Wait, where's Bomber."

"Who's Bomber?"

"My droid, an astromech."

"I can go check if you X-Wing is still there later today, but if you want to eat I have to work."

"What do you even do?"

"It's Jakku, what do you think." and that was the last thing she said before walking out the BB unit following after. She looked back around the corner,

"I'll be at the Niima outpost later today if you need anything or you know escape." she turned the corner, he looked down at his belt. His lightsaber was gone,

"Hey! Where's my lightsaber!" she poked her head around the corner and held out his lightsaber,

"Is it this funky device?"

"Yes! Give it to me!" he demanded,

"Nope, this is mine now." she said walking out the door.

"Hey! Give that back! I need that! That's mine!" he sat their annoyed, he looked up at the chains around his wrists. One last time he would use the force and that was it. He closed his eyes and pulled at the chains, he heard the chains clink as they hit the ground. He got up and he felt his whole body yell out in pain. He grimaced as he grabbed a ledge catching his breath. He kept walking trying to find the Niima outpost, he didn't know where the Niima outpost was. This was one the last time, for real this time. He followed the force all the way to the outpost, apparently it had taken him a long time because Rey was already cleaning her stuff. He looked at her, and then next to her to see a familiar red droid.

"Bomber!" he moved as quickly as his sore body would allow him. He sat down next to the droid. She looked at him,

"I'm going to get food." she got up heaving the sack of stuff over to the counter the small BB unit following her. He sat with the droid waiting for her to come back. She finally came back with a few packets in hand of what didn't look like food.

"Can I eat that?"

"Just wait until we get back to my shelter and I'll show you that it's food."

"What about my ship, can we salvage it?"

"Oh, your ship. Yeah I salvaged parts from it and just traded them for food."

"What! I needed that ship, I gotta get out of here!"

"Too bad. I'll be back in a minute, I have to grab something." he watched her walk off. What was he supposed to do know, he had no ship to get off the bucket of sand. He had to get out of here before Ben would come looking for him. He stood up putting his weight on top of Bomber's head. He looked around, nothing, just sand, sand, and more sand. He looked a man stumbling into the outposts, he runs straight over to a well of water. That a disgusting creature is drinking out of as well, but the man was too thirsty to care. He looked down at the mans feet, boots, special boots, stormtrooper boots.

* * *

She walked through the tents trying to find a net that she had left behind. She found it and picked it up, she looked up to see two of Unkar's thugs. They threw a bag over BB-8 and he started to squeal, she threw down the net and jammed her quarterstaff into the first thug's stomach and smacked the other one over the head. She swept her feet under the first one's legs knocking him to his feet. She smacked him over the head knocking him out, she turned back to the second one and growled lunging towards him. She jammed her staff into the ground and jumped kicking both feet into his chest knocking him over into the sand, she whapped him over the head knocking him unconscious. She took the bag off of BB-8,

"Are you OK?" BB-8 beeped his appreciation, before looking over. He started to beep angrily,

"Him?" she pointed to a man standing over wearing a pilot's jacket. She stood up and glared at him and ran towards him. The man started to run, she chased after him. She watched his pattern through the tents, she turned a different one and ran down it fast skidding around a corner and sat and waited. She saw the man running still looking behind him, she held out her staff aiming for his chest, he ran straight into it and crashed down into the sand. He tried to scramble away but she stabbed her staff in to his jacket,

"Going somewhere thief?"

"Hey, what? Thief?" BB-8 held out a welding weapon shocking the man,

"Ow!"

"The jacket, the droid says you stole it."

"I've had a pretty messed up day alright! So I'd appreciate it if you stopped accusing me- OW!" BB-8 shocked him again as if to say he was lying,

"Stop it!" the man yelled,

"Where did you get it?" the man paused, his face scrunched trying to put everything together,

"Poe Dameron, that was his name right?" Rey looked to BB-8 and then back to the man, "He was captured by the first order, and I helped him escape but our ship crashed. Poe didn't make it." BB-8 let out a long, sad cry for his master.

"Look, I tried to help him. I'm sorry…" BB-8 rolled off upset and Rey looked back to the man,

"So your with Resistance?"

"Obviously. Yes. I am. I'm with the Resistance yeah," he stood up,

"I've never met a Resistance fighter before." Rey said getting excited,

"Well, this is what we look like. Some of us. Others look different."

"BB-8 says he's on a secret mission and needs to get back to your base."

"Apparently he's carrying a map to Luke Skywalker, and everyone's after it."

"Luke Skywalker? I thought he was a myth." BB-8 rolled back over beeping frantically,

"What is it?" Rey walked over to him and peeked her head around the tent corner. There were men is white armor standing talking to each other, they pointed in her direction and she felt someone grab her hand, the man dragged her behind a tent,

"What are you doing?"

"Come on!" laser blasts start ripping past them, she screamed, he grabbed her hand and they both started to sprint through the outpost BB-8 yelling unholy things as they ran.

"Come on BB-8!" the man yelled, still gripping her hand,

"Let go of me!"

"No, we gotta move!" she pulled her hand away,

"I know how to run without you holding my hand! BB-8 stay close! This way!" she cut a sharp corner through the tents losing the troopers for only a moment. She heard the men in white yell,

"Call in the air strike!" Rey moved through the tents before taking cover for a minute behind the rusty boxes,

"Their shooting at both of us!" she whisper yelled,

"They saw you with me, now your marked!" he shot,

"Well thanks for that!"

"I'm not the one who chased you down with a stick! Does anyone have a blaster around here?!" She didn't care, she looked to BB-8,

"Are you ok?" the man put his hand over her mouth because he heard something, she was too scared of dying to pull her face away, he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from their hiding spot,

"Stop taking my hand!" she shouted ripping it away, they run through the tents away from the troopers who are still firing, they make it out to open terrain. A green blast appeared from the sky shooting the ground, just missing them! The sand explodes in front of them in a tower, knocking her off her feet and rolling into the sand. She sees the man over by himself, looking to unconscious. She is rattled but scurries over to him,

"Hey!" she says shaking him, trying to get him to wake up. He finally comes to looking up at her,

"Are you ok?" he asks, she stops never having been asked that question before.

"Yeah," she helps him to his feet before extending her hand. "Follow me." he takes her hand, they run further as the TIE fighters scream through the sky continuing to dive bomb them. They duck and weave through the shots,

"We can't outrun them!" she heard a familiar voice yell, Toby is now running next to them, his droid following closely. She pointed to the red parked ship,

"We might in that quadjumper!" she yelled,

"We need a pilot!" the other man yelled,

"We've got one!" she yelled,

"You?!" he points to an old ship, "What about that one?"

"That one's garbage!" she yelled still bee lining the quadjumper. The TIE fighters scream overhead shooting the quadjumper and exploding it into a million pieces. The five of them skidded to a halt,

"The garbage will do!" she screamed, turning on a dime running for the old ship. They run towards the ramp of the ship while dodging laser beams, they dash up the ship's ramp and close the door.

"Gunners down there!"

"You ever fly this thing?" the man asked nervously, running down the hall, she tossed her staff aside jumping into the pilot's seat, with Toby jumping into the co pilot's seat. The engine whines to life,

"This ship hasn't been flown in years!" she yelled flipping a few switches,

"I can do this, I can do this." she murmurs pulling the yoke of the ship and it shakily gets into the air, the tarps fly off as the engine rumbles and roars. She yanked the yoke upward, heading for the sky,

"Hey! Oh! Stay low! Stay low!" she hears the man yell,

"What!"

"It'll confuse their track!" she let go of the yoke and the ship makes a lurch for the ground. She frantically grabbed the yoke pulling up,

"Hold on BB-8!" she yelled as the ship makes a plummet towards the sand, she hears the mechanical screams from the droid. She leveled out the ship sending sand flying in it's trial.

"I'm going low!" the TIE fighters scream past them, the TIE fighters cut their engines flying behind them. They began to shoot, she frantically increases speed flying across the sand.

"What are you doing back there! Are you going to shoot back or not?!" she screamed,

"I'm working on it! Are the shields up?" Toby flicked a switch,

"They are now!" she hears two shots fire from their ship but the TIE fighters are still on their tail, the TIE fighter aims and fires another shot rocking the ship.

"We need cover quick!" he yelled, she sees rock formations ahead, she turns the ship aiming for the narrow canyon,

"We're about to get some!" she yelled turning the ship on it's side, flying through the narrow passage. "I hope." she whispered. The TIE fighters are still on their tail through the canyon as the ship bumps and scrapes against the rock face. She hits a side to hard and they plummet towards the sand just as the canyon is ending, the ship skidded against the sand as she turned to see the ship graveyard. The man continued to fire narrowly missing the fighters, he fired once more,

"Come on, come on!" he finally hits and shatters the first fighter,

"I'm getting pretty good at this!" she flew through the wrecked ships, the fighter fires again and hitting the ship's lower turret. She can hear alarms blaring in the ship,

"They're stuck in forward position! I can't move them, you have to lose them!" he yelled, she feels the ship shake as they are hit again. Her mind raced through the possible ideas, she looks up to see a down star destroyer,

"Get ready!" she yelled,

"Okay! For what?" she lurched the ship into the rear end of the star destroyer, the TIE fighter is still closing fast. The ship grazes corners of metal while she tries to evade the fighter sending sparks flying. She panicked and runs out of space in the wreck,

"Oh no!" she screamed yanking the yoke and the ship lurched to the right out of the destroyer. She cut the engines flipping to face the TIE fighter, flying backwards. The man shot, destroying the second fighter,

"WHOOO!" she heard him scream as she turned the engines back on before flying high into the sky. They cleared the Jakku atmosphere and there they were, in the vastness of space. She excitedly unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped over the seat and ran to the man, a flurry of excited compliments fills the air, BB-8 beeped urgently, she turned and kneeled down next to him,

"Don't worry he's with the Resistance, he'll get you home. We both will." she smiled at the droid who shot the man a look.

"I don't know your name." she said standing and turning to face the man.

"Finn, what about your's?"

"I'm Rey."

"Rey…" something snaps and steams is filling the ship from under the grates, she runs over tearing up the grates,

"Quick help me with this!" She saw Toby running in,

"Whoa, what's going on?" her head popped out from the grate.

"It's the motivator! Grab me a harris wrench! Check in there!" she pointed frantically to a tool box.

"How bad is it?!"

"If we want to live, not good!" she shouted popping back out of the grate,

"They're hunting for us now, we gotta get out of here. Is it this?" he threw the wrench, she stuck a hand up catching the wrench and it disappeared back into the technical madness.

"Pilex driver, hurry!" she shouted frantically, Toby butted in seeing that Finn didn't know what he was looking for and tossed it to her.

"Thanks," she said her head ducking back into the grate.

"So where's your base?" Finn asked BB-8, "Come on, tell her." he growled, the droid rolled over and gave a few beeps.

"The Ileenium system?"

"Yeah the Ileenium system, that's the one, get us there as fast as possible."

"I'll drop you two at Poneham Terminal. I need bonding tape, hurry!" Finn searched the box,

"What about you?"

"I gotta get back to Jakku."

"BACK TO JAK- Why does everyone want to go back to Jakku!" Finn keeps holding up different tools trying to find what he needs,

"No, not that one, no, no, the one I'm pointing at. NO. NO. NO. If we don't patch this up the propulsion tank will overflow and flood the ship with poisonous gas!" she shouted angrily, Toby jumped in grabbing the tape and throwing it to her.

"Yes!"

"Hey, Rey, you're a pilot! You can fly anywhere. Why go back?! You got a family, a boyfriend? Cute boyfriend." he asked still baffled at the idea that she wanted to go back to that dust bowl. The steam and alarms stop and she popped out of the grate annoyed,

"None of your business, that's why." All the ship's power surges to life, BB-8 lets out a nervous beep.

"That can't be good."

"No it can't be." Toby muttered, the three of them ran to the cockpit, Rey jumped over the seat again landing in it looking at screens and buttons across the dashboard.

"Someone's locked on to us, all controls are overridden." Finn quickly, and awkwardly climbed up onto the dashboard looking out the window.

"Get off, get off, see anything?" Finn shook his head climbing back down,

"Oh no."

"What!" she looked up to a huge freighter swallowing the ship whole,

"It's the first order."

"What do we do- there must be something." Finn paused, face twisted in concentration.

"You said poisonous gas?"

"Yeah, but I fixed that."

"Can you unfix it?" Rey stopped before realizing what he meant. The three of them ran back to the grate. Rey jumped in,

"Quick, Toby grab those gas masks." he snatches them off the hooks and he and jumps in. Finn helps BB-8 into the grate before jumping in after them, she pulled the grate back over them. She works on taking the motivator apart,

"Do you think this will work on stormtroopers?"

"Yeah, their masks filter out smoke, not toxins." they hear the clanking of the ramp lowering and the door opening,

"Hurry!" Finn whispered shouted,

"I am hurrying!" she shot back, the grate is lifted off by a huge furry creature, a man is standing there pointing a gun at them. They Finn and Rey put their hands up in surrender,

"Dad? Uncle Chewie?" she looked over at Toby,

"Dad?"

"Toby?" the man asked,

"It's me dad."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm feeling accomplished, I update this story, 1992 vs 2012, and United. So when it's italics, usually that means that it's a droid or not an English language that someone can understand. So whenever the droids or Chewbacca talk, Rey and Toby can understand them. **

"Where are the others. Where's the pilot?"

"I'm the pilot," Rey said lifting her hand,

"You?" he asked motioning to her with his blaster.

"Yes." Chewie moaned a few words,

"No, it's true, we are the only ones on board." Toby looked over to her, she could speak Wookie?

"You can understand that thing?" Finn asked,

"And that thing can understand you. Now get out of there." his dad growled, the four of them climbed out of the grate.

"Where did ya find this ship?"

"Niima outpost."

"Jakku! That junkyard?"

"Thank you! Junkyard." Finn said elbowing Rey, putting extra emphasis on junkyard. He rolled his eyes, he would deal with this loud mouth later.

"Told ya we should have double checked the Western Regions," he said to Chewie, he turned to Rey,

"Was it with Duncain?"

"I stole it Unkar Plutt, he stole it from the Irving boys, and they stole it from Duncain."

"Who stole it from me!" he yelled angrily walking down the hallway, "Well, you tell him Han Solo just stole back the Millenium Falcon for good!" he said stomping off towards the cockpit. He watched the way Rey's face lit up every time his dad started talking. It was really adorable, she bounced after his dad and he followed after.

"This is the Millenium Falcon? Your Han Solo?"

"I used to be." his dad muttered flipping a few switches on the ship, running his hand over the smooth ship.

"Han Solo! The Rebellion General!" his dad whipped around,

"The smuggler!"

"This ship made the Kessel run in fourteen parsecs!" Rey was getting more excited with each sentence.

"Twelve, not fourteen." his dad said defensively, he grinned thinking of what his dad had always referred to as the glory days.

"Hey! Some moof-milker put a compressor on the ignition line." Toby knew that his dad didn't like it when someone messed with his ship. His ship was basically his third child, used to take him and Ben on all sorts of rides.

"Unkar Plutt did, I thought it was a mistake too since it puts too much strain on the..."

"Hyperdrive," they said in unison, his dad muttered something to Chewie.

"Put those two in the pods, we'll drop them at the nearest planet," he said,

"Wait, Dad, we need your help. We need to get this droid back to the resistance." Han gave his son a, _ain't nobody got time for that _look. He recognized that one. Toby gave his dad the _come on dad, just this once _look. Han rolled his eyes, turned back to his ship,

"This droid is carrying a piece of the map to Luke Skywalker." Han stopped in his tracks. No one in his family had been the same ever since Uncle Luke had gone into hiding. Since the accident, in all truth Toby hadn't gone with his brother by choice, it was by force. He just never had the guts to leave until his brother was trying to kill him.

"You are the Han Solo that fought with him in the Rebellion. You knew him." Toby knew that his dad had a hard time talking about Uncle Luke,

* * *

Leia buried him in a hug,

"Oh Tobster, I love you so much!" She said squeezing him extra tight,

"I love you too mom," he said, his mother let go and looked at him.

"I'm so proud of you." she smiled at him before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"When I come back, I'm gonna be a Jedi. Just like Uncle Luke and Grandpa Anakin."

"Oh, I know that you are. I can feel it inside of you." she smiled giving his hand one last squeeze. He smiled before following Uncle Luke up a ramp onto a ship with his brother. He and Ben waved at their parents,

"We love you!" Leia yelled,

"Make us proud sons!" Han yelled with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

A metallic clunk snapped him back to reality,

"Oh don't tell me the Ranther's got loose." he looked up at his dad who was now running down the hall,

"Dad! You did not!"

"You're not hauling Ranther's on this thing!" Finn yelled, his dad moved to a panel.

"I'm hauling Ranthers." he stated matter of factly looking down at the panel. Security cameras showed the videos of freighter, ship, and

"Oh great the Gunvian Death Gang, - they must have tracked us from Nantoon." his dad muttered to Uncle Chewie.

"What's a Ranther?" Rey asked innocently,

"There big and dangerous,"

"Ya Ever heard of the Trillia Massacre?!" Finn asked, slowly panicking,

"No," she answered still looking around trying to get a definitive answer, they followed his dad around the corner,

"I got three of them going to King Parana."

"THREE! How'd you get three on board?!" Finn was now in a full panic and Rey was still just following in blind confusion.

"I used a big crew," he muttered,

"_We're gonna die." _Uncle Chewie groaned,

"Agreed," Toby butted in, they walked into the freighter that was attached to the Falcon. He opened a grate,

"Stay below deck until I say so," he turned to leave, "And don't even think about taking the Falcon." He said moving down the hall,

"What about BB-8?"

"He stays with me… until I get rid of the gang, then you can have him back and be on your way."

"What about the Ranthers, where are you keeping them?" Finn asked nervously, BANG, the Ranther slammed it's slimy body against the glass. Finn nearly screamed as he jumped away from the glass marked now by slimy Ranther spit.

"There's one." His dad said pointing to the glass,

"What are you gonna do?" Rey asked unphased,

"The same thing I always do, talk my way out of it."

"_Yes I do, every, single time," _ Chewie mumbled, his dad glared at his Uncle who smirked. He looked back to them,

"Don't leave until I say so." BB-8 beeped,

"_I'll just be here…" _ turning towards Rey,

"Uh uh, you're coming with me roundy."

"Go on, it's ok," Rey said in a calm voice urging BB-8 back towards his dad. BB-8 rolled hesitantly back towards Han and the three of them walked out into a separate hallway. Toby led them down to the stairs below deck, Rey ran down the hallway to a set of screens. She stared intently at the screen, as the story started to unfold. His heart dropped,

"That BB unit, the first order is looking for it."

"First, I've heard of it." Finn and Rey looked at each other, and then she looked to him.

"Search the freighter." they all flashed their eyes back to the screen.

"We gotta go," Toby said pointing down the hallway,

"Wait, wait, wait." she held up a finger in his face, "If we close the blast doors in the corridors, we can trap both gangs," she said getting more excited,

"Close the blast doors from here?" Finn asked Toby could still tell his nerves were shot.

"Resetting the fuses should do it," she said pushing past the two men. She ran down the hall to the fuse box, she ripped it open and a few sparks later she the blast doors slammed shut. She smiled at him as they shared a small victory. The lights went out one by one. They heard more blast doors open, and screaming and hissing coming from upstairs. Her face fell,

"Oh no," Finn grabbed her shoulder starting to panic,

"Oh no, what?"

"Wrong fuse," she said as they ran down the corridor,

"This was a mistake!" he yelled,

"Huge!" she screamed as the three of them ran down the hallway.

"What do they look like?!" she yelled as they turned a corner, they were faced with a huge Ranther grabbing and eating a gunman. She covered her mouth in horror,

"Like that," he said grabbing her and rushing her back around a corner away from the Ranther.

"This way!" Finn yelled

"Are you sure?!" she screamed, abruptly Finn was dragged off.

"FINN!" she screamed, he grabbed her hand dragging her around the corner. She dashed down the corridor following after Finn, he screamed trying to pry the Ranther tentacle off his ankle. She paused panicking before looking over at a box. She got an idea, she ran over to the panel looking at the screens, she waited, and waited, watching him being dragged towards him doom. Her hand hovered over the button, she smashed it down and the Ranther screamed in pain. She ran down the corridor as Toby ran after her. He could see Finn squirming away from the beast's tentacle,

"Finn!"

"I was, the door, and uh, uh." He stood up,

"That was lucky!" she yelled as the three of them took off running, they made a break for the Falcon. He could see his dad helping Uncle Chewie, he passed Chewie off to Toby,

"Take care of him," Toby nodded helping his Uncle onto a resting place and grabbing a medical kit. He can hear the arguing of Rey and his dad in the cockpit,

* * *

"Hang on, we are going to lightspeed!" he yelled,

"From inside here? Is that even possible?" she yelled jumping into the co-pilot seat.

"I never ask that question until I've done it." Han fiddled with the controls as a Ranther jumped onto the front of the shield, she shrieked. He continued flipping switches,

"This is not how I thought this day would go," he mumbled. She felt the ship rock and jerk as the gang members shot and hit the fuel lines,

"Come on baby, don't fail me now," he whispered flipping a switch. Nothing happened,

"What?!" she reached over his arm and flipped another switch,

"Compressor." the engine roared to life as they jump into lightspeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**So in the flashback Toby was about maybe seven, and then Ben like maybe eight. Those of you who don't know who Esinon is check my bio. You'll need to know about her for this part of the story. **

The blues and whites flew past them when the alarms started blaring in every part of the ship. She could hear Chewie crying out in the next room, and sparks started to fly up from everywhere.

"Electrical overload!"

"I can fix that!" she said leaping out of her seat.

"The coolant is leaking!"

"Try transferring the auxiliary to the second tank-"

"Second tank- got it!" they frantically moved controls and buttons.

"If we don't fix there are gonna be parts of us in three different systems. She grabbed a hunk of wires and ripped it out, the alarms cut out, he looked back at her,

"What did you do?"

"I bypassed the compressor." she said holding up the hunk of wires. He gave an impressed smiled before getting up and walking,

"Move Ball." he said pushing past BB-8 he walked over to Chewie, they shared a short conversation she couldn't hear and he ruffled Toby's hair. He looked over to Finn,

"Good job kid, and thanks."

"You're welcome." he said awkwardly leaning against the table. Tiny holographic monsters appeared and started to fight each other. He looked at the monster with awe before fiddling the controls trying to get to shut off.

* * *

"Fugitives huh?" his dad asked,

"The First Order wants the map, Finn is with the resistance. I'm just a scavenger." he looked up at her from his position sitting on the floor next to his uncle.

"Go ahead." she said to BB-8 is a soft tone, she just had a way with droids. BB-8 rolled into the middle of the circle of people and projected a holographic image. He stared up at it in awe,

"This map is incomplete," Toby said looking up at it,

"Yeah, ever since he disappeared people have been looking for him." his dad said looking up at the galaxy of stars being projected by BB-8.

"Why did he leave?"

"He was training a new generation of Jedi. One boy, an apprentice, turned against him, destroyed it all. Luke felt responsible… He walked away from everything." Toby looked down at his own lightsaber, he was tempted to re open himself to the force, but he couldn't, he just couldn't.

* * *

He woke up sleepily in his hut, he could hear a voice. It sounded like his Uncle. He looked to his brother who shifted slightly in his sleep. He crept outside in the chilly air, he looked around to see a light coming from a hut a few over. The cold sea air whipped around his body as he walked to the hut. He walked over to hear the voice getting louder.

"Thought I'd honor your final wish… that's not fair… I'm highly offended by that statement." he heard laughter. It was like Uncle Luke was talking to someone but no one was there. He peeked his head inside the hut to see his Uncle sitting and staring at the wall with a fire glowing brightly.

"Uncle Luke," he looked over at him,

"Is something wrong Toby?"

"Who are you talking to?" he looked back at the wall,

"I know that, come here Toby." he said looking back at him. He walked over to his Uncle.

"So, after a Jedi dies they become a part of the living force. If they let go of all things they can become what's called a force ghost. My master, she's in the room right now."

"Where?" Toby asked curiously,

"Ok, now close your eyes." Toby shut his eyes excited to see how this worked.

"Alright, now reach out. Feel her presence." he reached out trying to feel anything, he felt a warm tingle in his chest. He could feel a warmth, and happiness, but also deep sadness.

"Ok, now open." he opened his eyes to see a filmy ghost, encircled by soft blue glow. Her hair was drooping in front of her eyes, she wore robes just like Uncle Luke's but gray with a little bit of blue. She had her arms crossed across her chest, and a longer lightsaber sitting at her side. She had a small smile on her, the only thing that he noticed that was off was a huge char mark in the middle of her stomach. She waved at,

"Can you see her?" Toby nodded staring at her in disbelief,

"What's her name?"

"My name is Esinon."

"Didn't you fight with my dad?" she looked to his Uncle,

"This is my nephew Toby."

"So, Leia and Han finally tied the knot."

"Yup,"

"Dad says you were grouchy on Hoth." he said staring at her,

"It was cold on Hoth, much colder than any place I had ever been."

"You were grouchy on Hoth though," she glared at his uncle before looking back to him.

"I have a feeling you're gonna be an incredible Jedi." he smiled as her ghost disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

He snapped back to reality at the ringing of an alarm, his dad flipped a few switches and BB-8 cut the hologram, his uncle groaned trying to sit up. Toby helped him to settle down,

"I'll help dad."

"_Ok," _

"You want to help?" his dad asked Rey and Finn, they both nodded, "We are going to see an old friend, she'll get your droid home." He walked towards the cockpit,

"This is out stop." the ship jumped out of lightspeed, revealing a beautiful green planet, Takodana.

* * *

She followed him into the cockpit and sat down just as the ship was jumping out of lightspeed. A beautiful green planet came into view, her throat seemed to close as she stared out the windshield,

"I didn't know there was this much green in the entire galaxy." she whispered, the Falcon crested over a lush green forest revealing a castle next to a perfect, serene lake. They landed the ship next to the castle among other small freighters, the castle was beautiful, with it's cold stone walls and lines of colored and worn fabrics hanging in the square. The ramp went down, and she walked off feeling the soft ground sink under her feet. She looked around in wonder at the beautiful landscape. She looked behind her to see Han walking out, he handed her a blaster.

"You might need this,"

"I can handle myself."

"I know, that's why I'm giving it to you. Take it." she gripped the blaster in her hand, she fiddled with it for a second,

"You know how to use one of these?"

"Yeah, you just pull the trigger."

"There's a little more to it than that. You got a name?"

"Rey,"

"Rey, I've been thinking about bringing on some more crew, Rey. A second mate, someone to help me out with Toby off doing his own thing now. Someone who could keep up with me and Chewie and appreciates the Falcon."

"Are you offering me a job?" she asked hopefully,

"I wouldn't be nice to you. It doesn't pay much."

"You're offering me a job."

"I'm thinking about it." she wanted to yes, so badly,

"Well,"

"If you were, I'd be flattered, but I have to get home."

"Jakku?"

"Yeah, Jakku. I've already been away too long." he turned to Chewie,

"Check out the ship the best you can," he turned back to Rey, "too bad, Chewie seems to like you." He headed off towards the castle, and Rey followed behind with Toby and Finn walking at a distance.

* * *

He walked alongside Finn,

"Look, I know you are a stormtrooper. Your boots are a dead give away, and I saw the way you looked at me. You saw me on Starkiller base, I will keep your secret if you keep mine." he growled,

"Deal."

* * *

"Solo, why are we here?" Finn asked catching up to the three, with Toby still following at a distance.

"To get your droid a clean ship."

"Clean?" he asked they stepped into the castle,

"Do you think it was luck that Chewie and I found the Falcon? If we can find it on our scanners, the First Order's not far behind. Want to get BB-8 to the Resistance? Maz Kanata is our best bet." Toby ran and caught up with them and gave his dad look, Han shot on back.

"We can trust, right?"

"Relax, kid. She's run this watering hole for a thousand years. Maz is a bit of an acquired taste, so let me do the talking. And whatever do, don't stare…"

"At what?" Finn and Rey asked,

"Anything," Toby said following Han into the castle. The noise was deafening, as things broke and they pushed through the crowd. She spotted a small alien, orange, wrinkled, maybe about four feet tall. She whipped around almost as if she sensed something.

"Solo!" she shouted, the noise quieted and everyone turned to look at them. She shrunk behind Toby, who was taller than her,

"Hey, Maz!" everyone went back to what they were doing and the noise resumed. Maz walked over to them,

"Where's my boyfriend?"

Chewie's working on the falcon."

"I always loved that wookie. Ah! Toby, so wonderful to see you."

"Nice to see you too Aunt Maz." she smiled at him,

"I assume you need something. Desperately. Come on." she motioned for them to follow her as she pushed through the crowd. She walked further and they all followed through the chaos. They sat down at a table and she ran off to get food, a few minutes later she was back,

"A map to Skywalker himself? You are right in the mess" she asked setting the plates down,

"Maz, I need you to get this droid to Leia."

"Hmm, no. You've been running from this fight for too long. Go home!"

"Leia doesn't want to see me."

"Please, we came here for help."

"What fight?" she asked looking at the four of them who knew exactly what Maz was talking.

"The only fight: against the dark side. Through the ages, I've seen evil take many forms. The Sith. The Empire. Today, it is the First Order. Their shadow is spreading across the galaxy. We must face them. Fight them. All of us."

"There is no fight against the First Order! Not one we can win. Look around. There's no chance we haven't been recognized already. I bet you the First Order is on their way right-" he stopped as Maz started to climb over the table towards him,

"What, wait, what are you doing?" she adjusted her glasses.

"Solo, what is she doing?" he asked, panicking,

"I dunno, but it aint good." her eyes now huge looked into his,

"I have lived long enough to see the same eyes in different people. I'm looking at the eyes of man who wants to run."

"You don't know a thing about me. Where I'm from. What I've seen." he glared at her, "You don't know the First Order like I do. They'll slaughter us. We all need to run." she looked at him shocked, Maz crawled back down from the tables and pointed at two pirates.

"See them, see they'll trade work for transportation. There's your ticket, disappear." He got up from the table,

"Finn!" she said chasing after him,

"Come with me." he said,

"What about BB-8. We're not done yet. We have to get him back to your base."

"I can't." he said, walking towards the pirates. She followed after again,

"What are you doing?" he turned back to the pirates,

"Don't leave without me." they nod and he turned back to her before getting up to leave.

"You can't just go, I won't let you."

"I'm not who you think I am."

"Finn, what are you talking about?" he turned around and looked at her with I'm sorry in his eyes,

"I'm not with the resistance, I'm not a hero, I'm a stormtrooper." she started to leave but he grabbed her hand. "Like all of them I was taken from my family and brainwashed, and raised to do one thing. But my first battle, I made a choice. I wasn't going to kill for them, so I ran. Right into you and you looked at me like no one had ever looked at me, I was ashamed of what I was. But I'm done with the first order. I'm never going back, Rey come with me."

"Don't go." she whispered, he let go of her hand and left with the pirates. She stood there staring at him, about to cry but then she heard a cry from a little girl.

* * *

"One, two, three, four, five, six, one, two, three, four, five, six." The young jedi moved their lightsabers with the number of each form in perfect sync,

"Alright, that's enough. Everyone sit." his uncle said, as everyone sat down on the soft grass.

"These are the fundamental steps of basic lightsaber combat. If you mess up, that's ok. My master used to say that the best teachers teach failure. It's ok to not get it right the first time, you learn this way."

* * *

He was brought back to reality by a terrible screaming within the force. He gripped the table as it echoed through the halls. He scrunched his eyes shut trying to make his head stop pounding.


	6. Chapter 6

**So with writing, just FYI I'm almost done with school WHOOP! Problem, next week is finals, so I might die for a little bit after this. Not really sure, all depends really. You could get a lot or like nothing at all. But thank you all for your support with my stories and stuff. **

He was brought back to reality by a terrible screaming within the force. He gripped the table as it echoed through the halls. He scrunched his eyes shut trying to make his head stop pounding. He grabbed the table, trying to keep from screaming. The screaming and pain was unbearable and all of sudden it cut out, he looked up blinking, the world was spinning.

"Toby, are you ok?" he shook his head before running outside, he ran into the woods following the pulsing of panic. He found her looking around,

"Rey?" she turned around,

"Don't come near me with that thing." she said pointing to his lightsaber, he unclipped it from his belt and tossed it into a pile of leaves.

"There, no lightsabers." He said putting his hands slightly above his head, he inched closer to her,

"Hey, hey, it's ok. I'm right here." she seemed to relax as he walked closer, she suddenly tensed and seemed to perk. She gave one last look at him before running off into the forest, she had sensed something.

"I've waited for too long." he said, he closed his eyes.

"Come back to me," he whispered, he felt something tear inside of him, he collapsed to the ground. He opened his eyes as things came back into focus, he felt something, a darkness.

"He's here." he whispered scrambling to his feet, he grabbed his lightsaber and ran after Rey.

* * *

She ran through the forest a mess of trees around her, she heard a beep. She turned around to see BB-8,

"What are you doing here?"

"_Come back," _

"You have to leave."

"_I'm staying here," _

"BB-8. No, you can't, you have to go back. You're too important, they'll help you." She heard the roar of the starfleet overhead,

"No, no, no!" she shouted, her friends, Toby. She had to get back. She ran through the trees, legs pumping, heart pounding, head spinning, she saw ships landing on the ground and unloading dozens of stormtroopers as laser fire began. She looked around as TIE fighters screamed through the sky, she heard radio calls which made her whip around. She saw two stormtroopers spot her, they began to fire at her. She dove behind a bush, panicking trying to get the blaster out. She pulled the trigger, but nothing happened.

"Ahh!" she yelped ducking back behind the bush,

"Safety!" she yelled, she turned it off and fired back at the two stormtroopers. She stood up firing at the troopers, she moved getting into a position to run. She fired behind her as she ran, she sprinted as she ducked lasers. Her head pounded as she ran, she finally lost the stormtroopers. She paused,

"You have to keep going, stay out of sight, I'll try to fight them off." he beeped, "I hope so too." he beeped in reply and moved off, she ran behind a mossy tree her face tightening. She gripped her blaster tightly, breath in, breath out, in, out, in, out. It seemed the woods was darkening around her, something closing in, crushing her. She ran from behind the tree and her eyes darted around for the darkness. She could the sound of rasping, scary, terrifying, rasping. Her heart was pounding, she looked to see a dark figure looming. She fired at the shadow and misses, a red shiny blade appears and humming. The shadow moved towards her as her heart pounded. She fired fiercely, but she kept missing as the figure moved forwards. His hand raised and she gasped, it felt like she was being crushed. She tried to wriggle away but it was like her body was frozen in place.

"The girl I've heard so much about." he says in his robotic voice, the rasping unbearable. He moved around her slowly, she gritted her teeth. "The droid." he said stopping in front of her. He lifted the shiny red blade to her eyes, "where is it?" he turned the sword off, and reached towards her face. She strangled in agony trying to move away from his touch. He placed his hand to her forehead, she screamed in agony, he took his hand away. She breathed out in relief,

"The map. You've seen it." her breath quicken as she tried to move away from his touch. He reached for her head again and placed two fingers to her forehead. The tears streamed down her face as she screamed in agony as he drew information from her head. Explosions sounded in the distance and he turned,

"Sir, Resistance fighters! We need more troops!" she heard a stormtrooper yell as she continued to scream, he turned back to her,

"Pull the division out, forget the droid. We have what we need." he flicked his hand and the world went black.

* * *

"Rey!" he screamed as she fell into his brother's arms, he jumped down from the perch on the tree. He ignited his lightsaber,

"BEN!" he yelled, gripping his lightsaber, his brother turned to face him,

"The girl, give her to me, now." he stated firmly, he hoisted Rey over his shoulder, and held out his hand to Toby.

"Stay away, you're messing with things you don't understand." he said before using the force to shove him into a tree and the world went quiet.

* * *

"Retreat!" the captain yelled, the infinitesimal amount of stormtroopers ran back to their ships. He looked over to see a shadow carrying Rey onto a ship,

"NO! REY!" he yelled, he ran across the battlefield, but the ship took off without him.

"No, no, no, no, Rey!" he ran back to Han,

"Did you see that, they got Rey." he said. He looked back to a blond haired boy stumbling out of the forest, it was Toby. Han ran over to help Han,

"They got Rey." he muttered, he put an arm around his son and helped him to some wreckage where he took a seat.

"Ben, the force, Rey, he saw the map, and we, we, we." he breathed holding his head,

"Take a breath Toby." he said rubbing Toby's back,

"We're gonna get her back. Come on, let's get you checked out for a medical examination." He said helping Toby up, they walked through the wreckage, to the Resistance ships. He helped Toby onto to the transport, and the door opened revealing a woman.

* * *

Everything was kinda blurry and hadn't quite set into place yet. He saw doors open and a figure of a woman,

"Toby?" he knew that voice,

"Mom." he didn't quite hear what happened next, just sounded like a lot of mom yelling at dad. The next thing he could remember was laying on a bed and things finally going back to normal, he tried to sit up but his mom pressed him back to the bed,

"You're not going anywhere."

"But, mom."

"Uh uh, you are staying here. Doctor says you have a serious concussion."

"I don't care, I have to go find um, what's her name?"

"Rey. Your father told me everything."

"Alright, come on. Just be careful."

"Thanks mom," he planted a quick kiss on her cheek before making his way outside. He saw Finn and Poe together embraced in a hug, Poe spotted Toby,

"Toby?"

"Poe?" Poe let go of Finn and ran towards Toby embracing him in a bear hug,

"You son of a gun I thought for sure you were dead."

"Me too." he said as he wrapped his arms around his long time friend. The two let go,

"Well, we have work to do." Toby smiled, but the smiled faded quickly, Rey.

* * *

She woke up with a start, she looked around. She was in a black shiny room, she tried to move but the cuffs around her arms and feet kept her place. She looked up to see a man, the same shadow. He was just sitting there studying her,

"You still want to kill me." he said his voice distorted by the mask,

"Well it's hard to not to when your being hunted by a creature in a mask." she snapped, he placed his hands around the mask and a snap resounded through the room following by wheezing as the helmet released. His face was revealed, just a head of black hair, he looked like Toby, but just more sadness in his eyes. She regained her defiance,

"Tell me about the droid." she paused for a moment,

"He's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator."

"He's carrying a section of the navigational chart. We have the rest, recovered from the archives of the Empire. We need the last piece. And somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you. A scavenger." she backed her head away as he neared her, "You know I can take whatever I want." he raised a hand, she strained away, she felt a connection between them. He kept his hand hovered above her head.

"Your so lonely… so afraid to leave…" his face broke into a sly grin, "At night, desperate to sleep. You imagine an ocean. I see it… I see an island." tears streamed down her face as she tried to resist. She tried to break away but she was too weak.

"Han Solo, you feel like he's the father you never had. He would've disappointed you." his hand still hovered above her forehead, her eyes fierce with the agony,

"Get out of my head." she growled in pain, he leaned closer,

"I know you've seen the map. It's in there… and now you'll give it to me. Don't be afraid. I feel it too." she feels a surge of strength,

"I'm not giving you anything." she growled,

"We'll see." he said gazing into her eyes. He tried to peer into her mind. She leaned closer, her breathing getting heavier as she growled staring into his eyes. She saw into his mind,

"You're afraid…. You're afraid… you'll never be as strong as Darth Vader!" she shouted, he broke her gaze angrily removed his hand. Her body was released, she slouched in the restraints. She saw a stormtrooper walk in,

"You will remove these restraints and leave the cell, with the door open." she said calmly and firmly,

"What did you say?" she repeated herself again calmly,

"You will remove these restraints and leave the cell with the door open." he moved towards her, blaster pointed at her head, she was starting panic.

"I'll tighten these restraints scavenger scum." she trained her eyes on the stormtrooper calming herself,

"You will remove these restraints and leave the cell with the door open."

"I will remove these restraints and leave the cell with the door open." he unlatched the restraints. He starts to leave and she quickly shouted,

"And you'll drop your weapon!"

"And I'll drop my weapon." she heard it clank to the ground and she jumped off the restraints and ran out the door grabbing the blaster.

**Rey is a Kenobi, fight me. **


	7. Chapter 7

**So, here we go. So my sister who is not knowledgeable of star wars, is becoming cultured in the classic memes. The high ground for instance. **

He looked around at the faces of Resistance, the faces of hope. He looked up at the hologram of the huge Starkiller base.

* * *

The sound of lightsabers woke him, he looked up to see his Uncle and his brother.

"Go Toby!" his uncle shouted, he scrambled out of his bed and ran outside towards the temple. He ran inside and he heard a huge crash, he saw his brother coming towards the temple, eyes yellow and red, lightsaber blaring. He walked closer, now everyone was inside the temple. His brother made his way into the temple, his brother paused looking around before thrusting his lightsaber into the nearest student. Everyone around him ignited their lightsabers, a few brave ones lunged, he used the force choking them in the air, he swung letting the limp bodies fall to the floor. He tightened his grip, on his lightsaber as he brother killed student after student,

"Ben!" he shouted, his brother stopped looking at him with those cold eyes.

"Lightsabers, in a pile, in front of me. Then hands above your head and come with me, otherwise your fate will be the same as theirs." he growled, the remaining frightened students rolled their sabers to Ben and placed their hands on top of their head.

"Move," he said as he shoved them forwards. He loaded them onto a ship, and they flew off away from the island, the temple, and the Jedi left to burn.

"Ben!" he screamed until his voice was hoarse inside the cell.

* * *

"Toby," he snapped back to see his dad, "we gotta go."

"Right." he followed his dad and Finn out to the Millenium Falcon. They jumped in and flew into the sky, it was time to end this war. They flew through lightspeed,

"How are we getting in?" Finn asked,

"Their shields have a fractional refresh rate. Keeps anything traveling slower than lightspeed from getting through." his dad said,

"Wait! We're gonna make our landing at lightspeed?!" Finn yelled,

"Heck yeah we are!" Toby yelled jumping into a seat. Han looked at the panel,

"Now!" he yelled, Toby flipped the switch as they crashed through the shields and plummeted towards the snowy ground.

"Pull up, pull up, pull up!" Toby yelled,

"I'm pulling up!" his dad yelled, alarms blared around the ship.

"Get higher!" he screamed,

"I get any higher and they'll see us!" the ship dove back in the trees, they continued to crash through the trees until they crashed into the snow. They finally stopped, covered half in snow.

"Another happy landing." he said pulling his hair back into a sleek ponytail. The four climbed out of the ship, as they walked through the snow.

"The flooding tunnels are over that ridge. We'll get in that way."

"What was your job when you were based here?"

"Sanitation."

"Sanitation? Then how do you know how to shut down the shields?"

"I don't know, I'm just here to get Rey."

"People are counting on us! The galaxy is counting on us."

"Solo, we'll figure it out. We'll use the force." Toby jumped in,

"That's not how the force works!"

"_I'm so cold." _

"Oh really, your cold." his dad muttered, they followed Finn over the ridge for a snowy trek to the base. They walked through the halls,

"Report." Hux said,

"Weapon charged in fifteen minutes sir," they paused at the corner, Hux left and the blast doors opened,

"Hey!" the stormtrooper shouted, he fumbled with his blaster, but Chewie was faster. The trooper flew against the wall dead,

"The longer we're here, less luck we're going to have. The shields?"

"I have an idea about that, follow me." Finn said as they walked further down the sleek hallways. They see a stormtrooper with a sleek silver suit and a black cape. Chewie ran down the hall and grabbed her and made her face Finn and Toby,

"Remember me?"

"FN-2187."

"Not anymore, the name's Finn, and I'm in charge, I'm in charge Phasma, I'm in charge!" Finn whispered shouted more excitedly, Toby put a hand on his shoulder,

"Bring it down, bring it down."

"Follow me," Finn said smiling, Chewie pushed Phasma further down the hall, they finally made it to the control panel, Phasma reluctantly started working. Han, Chewie and Finn had guns aimed at her head and Toby had his hand close to his lightsaber.

"You want me to blast that bucket off your head? Lower the shields."

"Your making a big mistake." Finn tightened his grip on his gun,

"Do it." she looked back at Toby who patted his lightsaber, she turned back to the control panel and a few clicks later the shields were falling.

"Dad, if this works, we're not going to have a lot of time to find Rey."

"Don't worry kid, we won't leave without her."

"You can't be so stupid as to think this will be easy. My troops will storm this block and kill you all."

"Shut it." Toby growled grabbing his lightsaber in his hand, she stopped talking.

"I disagree, what do we do with her?"

"Is there a garbage chute, a trash compactor?"

* * *

She darted down the hall gripping the stormtroopers gun. She paused at a corner listening, she heard the sound of footsteps, four people, one really large person. She pressed her back against the wall and tightened her grip, she waited, waited, waited, until the footsteps were on top of her. She jumped out blaster aimed, it was Toby, Han, Chewie, and Finn.

"Are you alright?" Han asked,

"Yeah,"

"Good,"

"What happened? Did he hurt you?" Toby asked, ready to go beat up his brother if he had to.

"Toby! What are you doing here?"

"We came back for you."

"_It was his idea." _Chewie groaned,

"Thank you," she said looking at Toby,

"How did you get away?" Toby asked, still bewildered,

"I can't explain it. And you wouldn't believe it." she said,

"Try me,"

"Escape now. Hug later." his dad said as Finn started down the hall. The five of then ran down the hall and out the door back into the snow. They looked up at the sky to see the X-wings and TIE fighters screaming through the sky. It wasn't looking good for the Resistance, the TIE fighters outnumbered the X-wings by a lot.

"They're in trouble." his dad said staring at the sky, "My friend has a bag of explosives, let's use them." Han grabbed the bag from the ship and they ran back down towards the base. They ran back inside, and followed Finn to the main reactor core.

**I based Kylo's eyes in the temple flashback off of Anakin's on Mustafar. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh boy, sorry for the long time for this update. Thank you all for being so patient, lot going on. I've had play practice lately because I've been cast as Pugsley in the Addams Family! So big ****excitement**** there, so lots of practice for that. That's why for the long time since the last time I updated, so sorry and again for your patience. **

His dad handed out the explosives from the burlap sack and they ran across the halls.

"We'll put them on every other column."

"_I'll take the top you take the bottom." _Chewie moaned,

"Your right, that's a better idea, you take the top." he handed the wookie a handful of the charges, "I'll take the bottom, we'll meet back here." the two ran off in separate directions, the three of them ran around setting the charges. They finished meeting back together. His dad's eyes turned to see a man in black standing on the catwalk. Toby hid behind a column to keep away from the brother that probably still wanted to kill him.

"Ben!"

"Han Solo, I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

"Take that mask off, you don't need it." Toby looked up to see Finn and Rey walking in from the snowy outdoors. He peeked his head around the corner to see his dad walking closer to his brother.

"What do you think you'll see if I do?"

"The face of my son." Ben removed his helmet and his dad paused seeing the face of his son.

"Your son is gone. He was weak, and foolish, like his father. So I destroyed him."

"That's what Snoke wants you to believe but it's not true. My son is alive."

"No, the Supreme Leader is wise." Toby could see Stormtroopers starting to come into the room.

"Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you- you know it's true." Ben hesitated, Toby could sense the truth.

"It's too late."

"No it's not. Leave here with me. Come home. We miss you." Toby looked to, his brother who was getting choked up, tears flooding his eyes.

"I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain." Han took a step towards his son but stopped.

"I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?" Toby could hear his brother's voice filled with pain.

"Yes, anything." Ben took his lightsaber out of his holster, and slowly extended it to his father. The last streaks of sunlight came into the room, the light disappeared as his dad put a hand on the weapon. Toby crawled out from behind the column, the world seemed to slow down. The lightsaber ignited through his father's chest, Toby couldn't breath

"Thank you," he heard his brother whisper. He didn't think, he just acted he ran straight for his brother as his father's dead body fell from the catwalk. His adrenaline pumped, a shot fired hitting his brother in the side causing him to fall. Toby launched himself on top of his older brother. With a kick, Kylo Ren sent Toby flying across the room crashing into a column. He could hear Rey screaming in the distance, it was still so hard to hear. Everything was ringing, and his vision was blurred. He ran back towards his brother,

"HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM?!" he screeched, "HE WAS OUR FATHER, HE LOVED YOU!" he yelled angrily hacking at his brother's blade with his own. Kylo was being overpowered, in an act of desperation he sliced towards the lightsaber, cutting Toby's in half. He paused looking at the lightsaber, his life, had just been sliced in half. He looked angrily to his brother, grabbing Kylo's lightsaber and trying to rip it away but Kylo. He screamed as the room shook and a new lightsaber was replaced into his hands,

"_Toby we have to go!" _

"I'm not done yet." he growled igniting the red blade

"Toby please!" he heard Rey yell, he looked back to her, he didn't know that would be the last time he saw her. Kylo Ren took his lightsaber and sliced right across Toby's eyes. He would never see anything again. The world was black and all noise fell away as he fell out of consciousness.

He woke up in a pure white room, he saw a woman standing in front of him. There was something familiar about her.

"Toby, you need to go back."

"Who are you?"

"They need you,"

"Who are you?"

"I know you remember me." she said looking up at him, she sat down on a white bench.

"Esinon, Uncle Luke's master." he whispered, he sat down next to her.

"What am I supposed to do now, I don't know if I can do it without my dad." he whispered putting his head in his hands, he could feel the tears swelling.

"I know you can, you know why?" he looked up at her through tears,

"Why?"

"We live in a world of darkness, we need people like you to be a beacon of hope." she smiled as the white started to fade, "It's time to be brave."

He finally came back into consciousness, he sat up in what he thought was a bed. He felt someone wrap their arms around him,

"Who is it?"

"It's Rey, your gonna be ok." she whispered squeezing him tighter. He put his arms around her and just let the feelings soak in.

"We found a way to your uncle, we are gonna go see him." he nodded,

**The next day…**

It was so hard not being able to see, he knew that they were on the Falcon. They were going to see his uncle, and it felt like they were they landing.

"Stay here, I'll be back." he stood up, trying to figure out where she was.

"No, no, I'll come with you."

"Toby,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm behind you." he turned,

"Right,"

"The terrain here is super rocky, just stay here." he sat down in defeat,

"Fine," he knew that something big was coming, and that Rey could become a Jedi, just like he almost was. Uncle Luke said that there is something for all of us to learn every single day. The Jedi are never done learning about the force, he just couldn't call himself a Jedi just yet. He just wasn't worthy yet, of all the great Jedi that had come before him. Jedi that continued to teach him every day.


	9. Chapter 9

**The next day…**

It was so hard not being able to see, he knew that they were on the Falcon. They were going to see his uncle, and it felt like they were they landing.

"Stay here, I'll be back." he stood up, trying to figure out where she was.

"No, no, I'll come with you."

"Toby,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm behind you." he turned,

"Right,"

"The terrain here is super rocky, just stay here." he sat down in defeat,

"Fine," he knew that something big was coming, and that Rey could become a Jedi, just like he almost was. Uncle Luke said that there is something for all of us to learn every single day. The Jedi are never done learning about the force, he just couldn't call himself a Jedi just yet. He just wasn't worthy yet, of all the great Jedi that had come before him. Jedi that continued to teach him every day. He heard footsteps, he grabbed his lightsaber afraid. His world was only darkness,

"Calm down, it's just me." he heard Rey's voice, he put the saber down.

"You're uncle just tossed his lightsaber when I gave it to him and then he locked himself in his hut! Come on Chewie,"

"I'm coming too, he might listen to me since he's my uncle."

"Ok," she grabbed his hand and they walked she led him up a hill and he heard a knock on the door, another,

"Go away!" he heard his uncle shout, he heard a huge bang and crash. He heard his uncle shout,

"_You're coming with us!" _

"Chewie, what are you doing here?"

"He said your coming with us."

"How did you find me?"

"Long story we'll tell you on the Falcon."

"Falcon?" Toby shifted his weight outside as he heard the name of his father's ship. He still didn't want to face facts, "Wait, where's Han?" Toby hung his head at the mention of his father's name. Toby wanted to walk away, but he couldn't see, not anymore. He felt a breeze brush past him and the sound of the rocks sliding, then he heard Rey chasing after,

"Wait, wait," his Uncle helped him down the steep slope. They sat down on some rocks, "There's no light left in Kylo Ren, he's only getting stronger. The First Order will control all the major systems within weeks. We need your help. We need to Jedi Order back. We need Luke Skywalker."

"You don't need Luke Skywalker."

"Did you hear a word I just said?"

"You think what, I'm gonna walk out with a laser sword and face the whole First Order? What did you think was going to happen here? That I came to the most remote, unfindable place in the galaxy for no reason at all? Go away." he said before he walked off.

"I'm not leaving without you!" she shouted after him,

**A few days later…**

He sat inside his hut running his fingers over an old lightsaber, not one of his but someone else's. The metal hilt had become rusty with age, he could see the kyber crystals glinting inside of it. He ran his fingers over the age carving of the Jedi proverb, "One single chance is a galaxy of hope." he recited in his mind, she had always used to say that,

"Hey old man," he turned to see her ghost sitting on the bed across from him,

"What do you want,"

"You know came to check in, see how you were doing. Oh wait, mystical force ghost. Been watching you everyday."

"Oh yeah, and what do you see."

"You, making the same mistakes I did. I went to a remote place to die too, blaming every problem in the world on myself, even when it wasn't I gave up. Just before I died, I told you to live and not wait. Now here we are, you've given up. Just like I did."

"It doesn't matter anymore, I'm not training the girl."

"Luke, I spent nineteen years of my life, just giving up. That was one of the biggest mistakes I made, I told you to not wait right before I died, because I didn't want you to make the same mistakes I did. I wanted to watch you grow into the amazing Jedi you are today. That Jedi is still there," she said pointing a ghosty finger at his heart, "He's in there, I want to see him. Not the Luke that gave up, that Luke that I trained to be a Jedi, now it's your turn. Your nephew, the girl, Rey, train them both. Your nephew has lost confidence in his abilities. Please Luke,"

"Ok. I will, I'll try-" he stopped himself, "I won't let you down."

"That's my padawan." she said smiling as she faded away, he walked out to where Rey was sleeping, her eyes opened looking up at him.

"Tomorrow, dawn. Three lessons. I will teach you the ways of the Jedi… and why they end."


	10. Chapter 10

**A shorty but a goody. This is laying some ground work for stuff to come next. **

"Tomorrow, dawn. Three lessons. I will teach you the ways of the Jedi… and why they need to end." he could feel Esinon smiling down at him as he walked back into his hut. He laid down to sleep,

"Wasn't so hard, huh." he heard her voice say.

"Go back to your eternal rest." he murmured, drifting off to sleep. He woke up early the next morning to a blaster firing, he walked outside to see Rey staring off into the distance.

"Hey! What's that about?" he asked pointing to the hole in her hut. She looked over to the angry caretakers trying to patch the hole,

"I was cleaning my blaster and it went off." he nodded before walking towards the mountain summit,

"Let's get started." he said, she followed him up the steep slippery slopes. She glanced back down to see Toby sitting on the rocks, letting the wind blow over his face.

* * *

Toby sat on the rocks letting the morning sun warm his face. As he could feel the spray of the water sprinkle on his arms. Something was about to happen, he had been away from the force for too long to know what it was. A small indistinct whisper was floating through the air. This disturbance in the force was getting stronger, all of a sudden he was knocked over onto the ground. Pain coursed through his body as he heard a loud cracking noise reverberate through the island. He stayed curled up on the ground until the pain left, he slowly crawled to his feet He made his way back to the falcon and sat down, a few minutes later he heard Rey's footsteps as she sat down next to him.

"So, how did it go?"

"I don't think I'm getting anymore lessons,"

"Oh, what happened?" he asked, trying not to pry about the disturbance in the force.

"I don't know enough about this stuff to really know. He said something about, I went straight to the darkness. I'm not really sure what he means,"

"I dunno either," he lied,

"Your a Jedi right?"

"Yes, well... I guess so."

"Can you train me instead?"

"I'm hardly qualified,"

"Please? Please?"

"I wish I could, but I can't without my sight."

"I understand," she said sadly,

"Hey, hey, hey, where's my ray of sunshine?"

"She's still here." she said, he could just tell she was smiling,

"It's all gonna be ok,"

"I'm gonna go check on Chewie." she said getting up,

"Ok," he heard her footsteps fading, he silently scolded himself. He couldn't fall in love with her. Jedi couldn't be in love. Could they?


	11. Chapter 11

**A few hours later...**

Toby tapped a stick along the ground trying to feel his way around the island, he felt someone rip the stick out of his hands.

"What kind of Jedi are you?!" he heard a voice yell,

"Esinon?" he asked lifting his head in the direction of the noise,

"You have the ally of the force and you are relying on a stick." she scolded.

"I'm blind…" he began with an excuse, he stopped,

"Toby, you've been running for so long, stop running. You are still that scared little boy when Ben attacked. You had to grow up in this messed up world, I know, I grew up in the same one. I know you can hear it, calling you, pressing you to move forward, to keep learning, growing, being. I know it's hard, I know you feel broken and helpless and you want to give up. You just want to just curl up and die because it would just be easier that way. What's harder is accepting the circumstances and keep going. Be a Skywalker, be a leader, be a believer, be a warrior, be a Jedi." he felt her fade away into the force. He walked forward, letting the force guide his footsteps along the rocky terrain, with each step the beat of his heart, Skywalker, leader, believer, warrior, Jedi, Skywalker, leader, believer, warrior, Jedi, like an anthem pounding in his very being. She was right, he had never been the same since Ben had fallen, now he was going to be a Skywalker, he was going to be a leader, he was going to be a believer, he was going to be a warrior, he was going to be a Jedi.

* * *

"Ben, meet you baby brother, Toby." his mother sat down next to him, pulling the blanket away from the small sleeping baby's face. Ben peered at the baby's face, "Can you make me a promise Ben?" his mother asked,

"Yes, mama,"

"Will always protect Toby? Make sure that he stays safe? Can I make that your job?" she asked,

"Yes mama, I'll protect Toby."

* * *

Kylo ran his fingers over his lightsaber, he looked up at destroyed helmet that sat in front of him.

"I should have just done it. Just listened to Supreme leader, not killing my brother makes me weak." he said, "I will not fail next time, Grandfather.

* * *

Anakin sat behind the helmet watching his grandson, listening to the words he was saying. He wanted so desperately to scream and yell, but Ben would never hear him. Watching his grandson grow up, idolizing his mistakes, it was a fate worse than death.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lots and Lots of Tey or Roby, whichever ship name you like better. MERRY CHRISTMAS! You all are great, and I'm thankful! **

**Back on Anch-To…**

Even with Toby's self promise to be a better Jedi, it was still hard without his sight. Daily tasks were becoming harder, he struggled to put on a shirt, brush his hair, put medicine on his scar without stabbing his eyes with his fingers. When they got back to the rebellion… how was he supposed to help if he couldn't see the target to shoot with a blaster? What about being a pilot? Flying was the thing that calmed him the most, now he couldn't do that anymore. He sat in his quarters, frustrated unable to find his hairbrush. He could sense Rey's presence coming into the room, she silently sat down brushing his hair gently. Toby tried to relax, but he still felt frustrated by his own helplessness, a small child in need of a mother to care for him. After Rey finished brushing his hair, Toby went to put on his mask,

"I'm not finished yet," Rey said, taking the mask out of his hand. She gently wiped the bacta over his eyes, bandaging it. "Can you please not wear the mask today?"

"I don't like my scar, it's ugly," he grumbled,

"I love your scar," he could feel her warm presence, everything about Rey he loved. He just wished he could see her,

"I really wish I could see you," he whispered,

"You could always see me," she whispered back, placing a kiss on the bridge of his nose. He could feel his entire face going bright red, his heart beating quickly, she walked out of the room. He sat on his bed, stuck a daze of reverie replaying the joyous moment in his mind.

**A few days later…**

Toby sat underneath the wing of the Falcon, twisting his face in concentration attempting to cleanse the crystal inside his grandfather's lightsaber he had called on Starkiller base. He moved his hands placing the lightsaber back together. He heard some footsteps coming towards him, Rey sat down next to him.

"Rey, can you tell me what color is this?" he asked igniting the lightsaber,

"It's purple," she said sadly, he placed the saber at his side,

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked, reaching for her hand, he could feel her wet clothing. "And why are you soaking wet?"

"I got caught in the rain…"

"Are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah, can you just... sit with me?" she asked tentatively,

"Of course, whatever you need sunshine." they went back inside the ship, Rey pulled out a book reading quietly to him. Toby could feel his eyes drooping tiredly, as soon as she finished she got up,

"I'm gonna go check on your Luke, storms getting pretty bad," she said,

"Alright, I'm gonna head to bed," Toby said standing with a stretch,

"Goodnight Toby," he began walking down the hall towards his quarters.

"Goodnight, love you." he froze at his own words, he turned and opened his mouth to explain himself, but Rey was already gone. Maybe she didn't hear me? He thought to himself, she definitely heard me. Was this going to ruin their relationship? Toby lay restless in his bed, the force was trying to warn him of something. Darkness was approaching, he could almost sense his brother, he heard a loud crash outside. He ran as fast as he could outside, he could hear the hum of a lightsaber, Rey he could sense,

"Did you do it? Did you try to murder him!" she screamed, he pulled his saber from his own belt, igniting the purple blade, stepping defensively in front of his uncle, "Tell me the truth."

"I saw darkness," Luke whispered, getting to his feet. "I sensed it building in him. I'd seen it in moments during his training. But then I looked inside… and it was beyond what I ever imagined. Snoke had already turned his heart. He would bring destruction and pain, and death and the end of everything I loved because of what he will become. And for the briefest moment of pure instinct, I thought I could stop it. It passed like a fleeting shadow. And I was left with shame and with consequence. And the last thing I saw were the eyes of a frightened boy whose master had failed him." Toby felt Luke's hand gently push his saber down, he gripped it tightly, the memories of when Ben had destroyed the temple when he was so young. He couldn't lose Rey to the dark side like his brother.

"You failed him by thinking his choice was made. It wasn't. There's still conflict in him. If he were turned from the dark side that could shift the tide,"

"Rey. My brother is gone forever, you weren't there when he destroyed the temple, he killed all of my friends, and only a few of us were left alive. He's gone and you have to accept that."

"I have to try," Rey said,

"This is not going to go the way you think," Luke said,

"It is. Just now when we touched hands… I saw his future. As solid as I'm seeing you. If I go to him, Ben Solo will turn." Rey said,

"Rey, don't do this." Toby pleaded,

"I'm sorry," she took off running towards the Millennium Falcon, Toby chased after,

"Rey don't! He'll kill you!" he yelled over the pounding rain, he sensed Rey stopped, she turned around to face the soaking wet man standing in front of her. His glazed eyes stared at her, a million stories within them, stories of pain and suffering, Toby had run out of hope. She walked back over slowly, placing her hand on the side of his face. He placed his hand on top of hers, "Please, I can't lose you too." he whispered, she stood up on her tiptoes, their lips met, at first Toby was almost in shock, but then he fell into the kiss, every feeling of light and hope flooding his body.

"I love you, but I have to do this alone." she used the force to shove him away before running into the falcon and taking off without him.

"REY NO!" he shouted, his voice drowned out by the roar of the Falcon's engines, he was left broken, crying in the rain.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm SO sorry that this took so long! Here's the end to the last Jedi, I'll just need to wait for the Rise of Skywalker to come out on Disney plus, so if you don't hear from this story for a while, that's why. Thank you, guys! **

He couldn't just sit here, he was not going to let his brother kill her. He marched down the island to the ledge where a crashed x-wing lay. He reached out his hand, just breathed, let the force guide you, as it guided us, let it lift you, rise. Breathe in, breathe out, lift, higher, higher, rise. Let the force strengthen you, rise. Toby, the force will be with you, always. The water erupted from below the x-wing soaring into the sky, landing next to Toby. He jumped into the ship,

"Go bring her back Toby!" Luke called, he gave a firm nod as the glass lid came down over his head, Toby knew the inside of an x-wing so well, he didn't even need his sight to get this thing in the air. He flicked a few switches the x-wing hovering in the air, he turned the ship hard heading out of the atmosphere.

* * *

Dropping out of hyperspace, he could sense the unchecked rage already, his brother. Using only his senses he docked in the hanger, sprinting out before the ship even fully finished it's landing sequence. He could sense troopers looking at him, but they didn't know that he had run from his brother almost a year ago. To them, he was still a ranking officer, but now he was just a lost Jedi. He sprinted down the halls towards Snoke's throne room, he had memorized his way around this star destroyer, but he needed to hurry he could feel Rey in distress. He skidded to a halt,

* * *

Ben turned around to see his brother in the doorway, a mask with jaig eyes covering his own. Rey was currently passed out on the floor in front of a mauled Snoke. Toby obviously sensed it pushing past his brother and kneeling down next to the girl,

"Rey? Rey?! Come on, come on, please, Rey! Wake up!" Toby whipped around to face his brother, "Was this you?"

"Snoke," was all that Ben was able to get out still shocked by his brother's presence. After killing their father, and blinding his own brother, Toby would never want to come anywhere near him again. And Ben wouldn't have blamed him, he had made so many mistakes on his path of the dark side. Why did he go there in the first place? Maybe it was because his parents shipped him off when he was just a boy to become a Jedi. Maybe it was that his parents had always liked Toby more. Maybe it was because he felt closer to his Grandfather, who was long dead, more than his own living family. He felt nothing killing his father, just a heavy burden lifted off his shoulders. The constant scrutiny from his father, who never really wanted to be a father, was gone.

Han never wanted to be a dad, he was fine living his life of excitement and adventure out in the far reaches of space, living his life on the run, but Leia had wanted to children, so he was shoved into being a dad, which was never in the original plan. Well, becoming a rebel, a general, and fighting the empire wasn't either. So he was handed a small baby, Ben, and then a year later, little Toby, how was he supposed to do this? Maybe that's why Ben had fallen, maybe it was because he couldn't find solace in the light, so he found solace in the shadows. He got torn from his thoughts as the guards began charging towards them, Ben found himself back to back with his little brother, the purple blade snarling angrily, Ben ignited his red one, turning his attention to the battle. He gave a sly smile to the guards heading towards him, an electro staff came hurtling down onto his blade, which he easily deflected kicking the guard in the chest, using the force to shove the other one away.

Another guard came rushing forward, he ducked under the blade sweeping his feet under the other guard, he grabbed Toby's arm, supporting his brother on his back as he threw a kick. He caught another blade, shoving it into the ground, with his free arm, he elbowed the guard in the face, slashing his blade across his stomach. He grabbed that guard's head, shoving him into another guard sending him into the ground. He stabbed his saber down quickly disposing of him. He sensed another guard charging for him, he gracefully bent forward, grabbing the guard's arm and throwing him over his back. The whole room was smoking and burning with fire, as sweat dripped down his forehead, he drew his saber, slowly turning with the two guards who were on either side of him. He got distracted at the pained cry of his brother as he saw a Vibro blade pulling away from Toby's arm leaving a bleeding cut just below his shoulder. He heard the crack of a whip behind him, he fell into the battle slashing at the guard in front of him, catching the blade shoving it to the ground, he managed to get rid of the first one. In the chaos his saber was thrown out of his hand, as another guard came swinging wildly at him, he managed to duck out of the way, he began to try and wrestle the guard for the staff but failed, getting put into a chokehold. He struggled against the staff as it pressed further and further down on his windpipe.

"Ben!" Toby shouted, throwing his saber to his brother after having finished off the guard in front of him. Ben caught the saber in a reverse grip igniting it through the guard's face. The guard collapsing to the ground, letting Ben take a deep breath,

* * *

Toby could sense Poe's distress, the fleet, was being torn to shreds. He couldn't lose Poe too.

"The fleet. Order them to stop firing. There's still time to save the fleet." Toby said, pointing out the window. Ben didn't say anything and walked towards Rey and Snoke, "Ben?"

"It's time to let old things die." he said firmly, "Snoke, Skywalker, Rey. The Sith. The Jedi. The Rebels… let it all die." Ben started walking towards Toby. "Toby," Ben held out his hand, "I want you to join me. Together we can rule the galaxy as brothers, and bring a new order to the galaxy."

"Ben, don't do this," Toby whispered, tears springing into his glazed eyes. "Please don't continue down this path. Come back to me." he pleaded,

"No. No. You're still holding on! Let go!" he shouted angrily, "You want to know the truth about our parents? Then again you've always known. Say it." Toby stayed silent, tears streaming out from underneath his mask. "Say it," Ben said again,

"They never cared about us as they should have," Toby whispered,

"They were a princess and a smuggler. It should have ended sooner than it did. They shipped us off to become Jedi, without even a second glance. They never cared about us, and they never will. To them we're nobody." he paused, "But you're not nobody to me. Please, we can be there for each other, please Toby, join me." he offered out his hand once again. Toby looked down where he could sense the conflict that resided in Ben, he contemplated whether he should join the darkness or not. He had always felt the call, but it terrified him. If Toby joined Ben, could he still save the fleet? "Please," Ben whispered, his voice cracking. Toby slowly lifted his hand, looking like he was about to join him when he sharply called on the force calling his lightsaber back towards his hand from Ben's belt. It froze in front of him a few inches from her fingertips. Ben was on the other side, his hand out towards the saber, the two grunted as they fought for control of the saber. Toby let out a scream as he tried to get the saber to his hand as he slipped backwards from the sheer power the force, the saber holding in the middle. The saber shook as it tried to fly to both of them, the saber exploded in half throwing both of them backwards. Toby blinked a few times, his ears ringing, he scrambled to his feet, calling the two halves of the saber to his hand. He shoved them in his pocket, running over to Rey. He picked up the woman, cradling her gently in his arms. He needed to get out of here before Ben woke up.

"I'm sorry Ben," he whispered, before running out.

**20 minutes later…**

Toby pulled on the throttle of the falcon hard spinning it towards the three fighters that were tailing Rose, hold, hold, lock on target. He smashed his thumb down on the trigger hitting all three fighters with one shot, he patched through on the coms,

"Hey, Dameron! Did you miss me!" he shouted over the explosions and laser fire.

"Toby! You're not dead!" Poe yelled, Toby fired on another TIE that was in front of him as he pulled around for another pass.

"You can't get rid of me that easily!" He pulled around the walkers, grabbing the attention of his brother, and every TIE that littered the field. "Uncle Chewie! I'm gonna peel off the back! We have to draw them away from the speeders!" the wookie roared in approval as Toby pulled up on the throttle hard shooting into the sky. He dodged blaster fire, diving down into a chasm filled with red mineral crystals. He was flying completely on his side through the narrow passage, he lost the first few TIEs who didn't make it into the hole in the first place. Chewie yelled out at the guns scraped against the wall, "I got it, I got it!" he shouted, pulling down on the throttle, ducking out into a cave, dodging falling crystals as well as laser fire. He lost another TIE, he pushed the ship faster and faster, pulling up swiftly through a hole that was definitely too small for the falcon but he made it big enough. Toby pumped his fist as a porg cried in approval at the Jedi's recent victory.

**A few minutes later…**

R2 beeped at Toby while trying to track the other end of the homing beacon they had been sent with,

"They're right beneath us. They've got to be close! Keep scanning for lifeforms." Toby said he pulled around for another pass over the desolate mineral planet. Chewie roared seeing a whole ton of crystal foxes charging out of an entrance, "That's them, I can sense them." he pulled down towards the foxes. He quickly landed the falcon dashing out, he could sense the entrance was blocked, he reached out a hand.

"Rise Toby," he heard a voice whisper, a Jedi from the living force.

"Yes Master," Toby said, breathing in, out, he reached out a hand towards the entrance. He could feel the force flowing through his fingertips,

* * *

The rocks started to lift away from the entrance even the pebbles floated from the power being exhibited by the Jedi. Toby stood in the middle of it all, hand outstretched murmuring something under his breath, Poe came charging out of the tunnel towards his friend as the rocks parted like the red sea, falling as the pilot tackling Toby in a hug, knocking Toby to the ground. He happily wrapped his arms around Poe, greeting the much-needed hug. He was momentarily distracted by the rage that his brother exhibited, and then Luke. Peace and serenity passed through the force, he was gone. Into the living force. He could sense that his mother could sense her brother's passing as well, either way, they needed to go. All the rebels got up running towards the falcon, Toby the last to board. He gave one last goodbye through the force to his brother before closing the catwalk and boarding.

**A few minutes later…**

Toby was really ready to be done crying, but a hug from his mom just brought on all the tears he had wanted to get out all this time. He was emotionally exhausted from everything that had just happened and having his mom hug him and stroke his hair was the thing that sprung a leak in the dam that he had built in front of his emotions. He pulled the lightsaber pieces out to his mom, it was broken and shattered just the remainders of the resistance.

"How do we build a rebellion from this?" he whispered, she pressed the pieces back into his hand.

"We have everything we need," she whispered, kissing his forehead. They had hope, and rebellions are built on hope.


End file.
